1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet-like preparation for oral cavity administration. More particularly, this invention relates to a sheet-like preparation for oral cavity administration, comprising a composition comprising (a) a drug, (b) gelatin or agar, (c) gluten, (d) a carboxyvinyl polymer, (e) a polyhydric alcohol, (f) a gum and (g) a wax as its essential constituents, and water in an amount of 0 to 30 w/w % based on the total weight of the essential constituents, and a sheet-like support which supports thereon said composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As preparations for oral cavity administration, there have herefore known oral cavity tablets, sublingual tablets, etc.
However, like ordinary tablets for internal use, these tablets have a considerable volume and are hard, so that they are apt to move in the oral cavity. Since they are very liable to be swallowed as in the case of oral administration, they are difficult to keep in the oral cavity for a long time. Therefore, when a drug is administered through a mucosa in the form of tablet, it is difficult to attain pharmaceutical usefulness such as control of the release and absorption rates of the drug, long-time duration of the effect of the drug, and the like.